fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Find Your Warrior
"Find Your Warrior" is the first episode of Season 5, and overall the forty third episode of Falling Skies. It was written by David Eick and directed by Olatunde Osunsanmi. It first aired on TNT June 28th, 2015. It drew 2.04 million US viewers. Plot Summary On the heels of Tom and Lexi’s successful albeit tragic mission to destroy the Espheni power core on the moon, we pick-up with Tom’s life hanging in the balance as his Beamer drifts into space. While onboard the beamer, Tom encounters a surprising guest who urges him to find his inner warrior. Meanwhile, back on earth Anne reluctantly steps into Tom’s shoes to help lead the 2nd Mass in his absence. Against all odds, Tom makes a miraculous, yet mysterious return to earth. Once reunited with the 2nd Mass, Tom shares a new plan for winning the war. The Espheni, for the first time, are on their heels and the 2nd Mass will not rest until they are gone from this planet for good. Plot Tom has a conversation with the Great Enemy that he had woken up to after the moon mission, though he sees her as his wife Rebecca Mason, showed as a memory of a conversation they had once about her breast cancer, Rebecca speaks in words that apply just as well to the war on Earth, saying how she wants to "hit it with both barrels, and maybe this monster goes into remission, I want to eradicate this." Continuing with the double meanings, she warns Tom, "You never know where a rogue cell might be hiding," and then counsels him, "You have to get more than mad. You must tap into your primal rage, even if it costs you." "Find your warrior," she sums it up, before volumes of water come splashing through the Boston bedroom’s windows, submerging Tom, who later, mysteriously, resurfaces in the water on Earth, and then makes tracks for the 2nd Mass, which conveniently turns out to be a two-day walk. Back at camp, Weaver nudges a mournful Anne to speak to the troops, so she tells everyone that while Tom and Lexi may be gone, the good news is that the Espheni power core is down. After that setback, their foe bugged out in a mass exodus. As she speaks, we see Tom making his way back, fending off a winged Black Hornet along the way, but he’s not satisfied with leaving it wounded, but seeing to it that it’s dead, "find your warrior". Once reunited with the 2nd Mass, Tom shares some of his "memory" with Anne and his sons. Anne posits that he was hallucinating aboard the cold beamer, while Ben suggests the ship used autopilot to get him back to Earth safely. Whatever the case, Tom gets a clean bill of health before addressing the 2nd Mass. There, he asserts that for the many sacrifices they each have made to mean anything, they need to get mad, with rage, not anger. "It’s time for overkill," he trumpets. To track down and neutralize some nearby tech, three groups are formed. Alpha, led by Hal, has an easy time dispatching with some wild skitters and a beamer that crashed into a barn. Bravo company runs into some mechs that have no fight left in them. The Charlie group, led by Tom, is lured into a trap, though, and surrounded by skitters. When one of the skitterskills Scotty, Tom uses the Scott's corpse to bait the skitters in the direction of a bomb, but the remote doesn’t work. Luckily, Bravo team rides to the rescue, and Sara shoots the bomb, exploding the trees and the alien ship they were holding. On the walk back from the mission, Maggie asks Hal about how he made sure Ben was assigned to a different group; Hal romantically declares, “I’m not letting you go,” as he swoops her up in his arms. After some more flowery words, he makes clear: “I’m asking you to hurt Ben… to break his heart to be with me.” But as much as Maggie loves Hal in return, she reiterates, “These feelings for Ben, I can’t control them, and neither can you.” Meaning: the triangle continues. After Matt, whom Tom had encouraged to be a part of Charlie group, reveals that he was unnerved by his father’s tactics involving Scotty’s dead body, Tom and Anne touch on his new “warrior” mentality. With a nod to how Tom made her take off the pendant that reminded her of lost Lexi, lest she get lost in depression, Anne says, “I don’t want to get lost in rage either." Having determines that an Overlord must be situated nearby, Tom insists that the nearby Woodrow Wilson High School must be the hiding spot, seeing as he saw a conspicuous bust of Wilson during his “memory” with Rebecca. At the school, they take out a gymnasium full of skitters, but when Anthony and Denny split off to scope out the pool, some skitters grab Denny and rip her in half, right in front of a distraught Anthony. Tom finds the Overlord in a storage room, and talks to him using Ben. The Overload says he is “not afraid,” contending that he has leverage in his connection to Ben, but Tom argues that he could shoot the big guy right there and all his son will get is “a headache.” And Tom does just that, shooting the leader in the head, and then a few times more for good measure. At a funeral pyre for Denny, Tom gets stung on the back of his neck. And when he looks at the swatted bug, he sees that it’s unusual. Other Cast Co-Starring *Rob Hayter as Scotty Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Zack Daniels as Zack * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Greg Zach as Franks * Unknown as Espheni Commander Deaths *Scotty *Denny *Espheni commander Significant Events *Cochise reveals there are militias worldwide as far south as Capetown. *It is revealed Espheni can only control Skitters up to a 5-mile radius. Those out of its range enter a feral state. *It is revealed Rebecca Mason had breast cancer before the invasion. *Denny is killed. Tom's History Lesson None Outside References Cochise indirectly mentions the 1st NIX, the resistance group featured in Falling Skies: Planetary Warfare. Photos 25076 001 0017 R 11182 -1030x687.jpg 25076 001 0050 R 11180 -1030x687.jpg 25076 001 0058 R 11179 -1030x680.jpg 25076 001 0108 R 11178 -1030x687.jpg 25076 001 0149 R 11177 -1030x681.jpg 25076 001 0215 R 11176 -1030x687.jpg 25076 001 0240 R 11175 -1030x687.jpg 25076 001 0286 R 11174 -1030x687.jpg 25076 001 0289 R 11173 -1030x669.jpg 25076 001 0290 R 11172 -1030x686.jpg 25076 001 0297 R 11171 -1030x687.jpg 25076 001 0365 R 11170 -1030x690.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season Premiere